Aomine The Uke
by Rayla West
Summary: A series of short drabbles inspired by role-playing on Twitter and plot-hits! The title says it all. Featuring 14YearsOld Neko!Aomine. Don't like, don't read! Also kittydaiki on Twitter. Taking requests as of now, rating may be changed to M.


**DR8W: **Welcome back, readers~ This time, I'm gonna try out something new... Aomine as an uke. I'm not the only one who likes this pairing (proved by the numerous uke!Aomine pictures found on pixiv and google) so I'm gonna try out some drabbles here and see how YOU like them!

Then again, I don't owe anyone anything, so I do whatever I want. It's fanfiction, after all. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket belongs entirely to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but I do own kittydaiki on Twitter! Follow and RP with me, ne?

**WARNING: **The drabbles will contain suggested and heavy homosexual themes, including fetishes that are inappropriate for homophobic people or for minors who don't like heavy material. Read at your own risk! Any translation requests can be made via PM.

* * *

**Aomine The Uke  
**_A set of drabbles by Dr8w._

* * *

So, so tired.

Kise sighed as he snapped his mobile phone shut. Those damn photographers just wouldn't leave him alone- despite the fact that it was already _two fucking AM_ in the morning. He was dead beat... those shots had better come out good.

All he wanted to do now was to go home, take a warm shower and crawl into bed with his little kitten.

Speaking of which, he hoped Aomine hadn't waited up for him- he had a basketball match the next day, didn't he? They'd win for sure if Aomine was there, Kise thought proudly, a little smirk appearing on his lips.

He drove into the driveway of his mansion, making sure to activate the security system once the gates swung shut again. Stepping out of the car, he blinked as he saw the lights in Aomine's room off- except for the warm glow of his night-light.

Fishing his keys out of his jacket, Kise headed to the front porch and unlocked the door, stepping into the hallway. It was deathly quiet, and everything was pitch black.

Hitting the light switch, the blonde supermodel tossed his leather jacket carelessly to the side and sprinted up the stairs, desperate to see his lover _and_ his bed.

Pushing open the kitten's door, he was about to leap onto the bed when he saw something rather... _disagreeable_ with him.

On the bed, was of course Aomine Daiki, curled up cutely with nothing on but a pair of blue boxers with little white hearts printed on them (his idea of a joke, but the bluenet still wore them anyway), his ears tilted back and tail twirled around his right leg. The neko was purring softly, a little trail of saliva escaping between those soft lips.

Well, that would've all been perfect- _more_ than perfect for Kise, actually. If not for that _one little detail_...

Imayoshi.

The bespectacled man had his arms wrapped around the neko, the latter's head tucked under his chin. And what's more, their legs were tangled together- Imayoshi had his knee _in-between Aomine's thighs_.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched and he grit his teeth. It was time for intervention. _Now_.

Kise stomped over to the duo and gripped Imayoshi's shoulder, shaking it roughly. "Hey, get up." He growled in a dark voice, his lips fixed into a twisted smile and his eyes gleaming dangerously.

This man would _pay_ for touching HIS kitten.

Imayoshi groaned as he cracked an eye open, tensing as he realised who was it behind him. '_This is bad_,' He thought, reaching for his glasses. Untangling himself from the neko, he sat up straight and smiled wryly at the blonde. _  
_

"Ah, you're back. It's pretty late, ne." The raven remarked. The model only narrowed his eyes further. He was open to give the other a piece of hell when Aomine stirred, whining softly in frustration and rubbing his eyes.

_Shit_. He had awoken his baby from his sleep. Imayoshi would be dealt with... _tomorrow_.

"Get out." Kise said darkly, jerking his head in the direction of the door. Imayoshi needed no further notion, and brisk-walked himself out of the room quickly, not wanting to risk turning the blonde into his 'game mode'.

That wouldn't have been pretty.

Aomine yawned as he opened his eyes slowly, his azure orbs staring into Kise's amber ones.

"Kise...? You're home..." A little smile came across the tanned boy's lips and he meowed cutely, his arms held out for his Master. "C'mon, it's late already... _Eh_, what happened to Imayoshi? He was keeping me company..." The kitten confusedly looked around the room for his friend, ears perked.

Stripping himself of his shoes and his shirt, Kise slid onto the bed next to his lover.

"He... _left_. It's okay now though- _I'm_ here. Go to sleep, babe. I'm sorry for making you wait." Kise said, kissing the neko on his forehead and his lips respectively, pulling the duvet over their bodies and cuddling Aomine close.

The latter nodded sleepily and yawned again, hugging Kise around his chest. "G'nite, Kise..." He said sleepily, breathing in the scent of the blonde's designer cologne, it helping him to soothe his nerves- like it always had.

"Sleep tight, babe." Kise replied, smiling at the boy curled up in his arms, his eyes filled with unending adoration.

They fell asleep minutes later, drifting off into the land of sweet dreams... together.


End file.
